1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an operation of a remote control of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a system for remotely controlling an electronic device and a method of operating the same, in which a user can intuitively transmit a file between a first electronic device and a second electronic device, identify an event generation alarm according to a communication service operation of the first electronic device selectively in the second electronic device, and optimize screen compression and data transmission of the first electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device supports specific user functions and has become popular due to having a small enough size to be carried. Recently, portable electronic devices integratively supporting various user functions have been introduced. The portable electronic device supports user functions and also provides a screen corresponding to the user functions through a display unit. Accordingly, a user consumes a content through the screen according to an operation of the corresponding function while using a specific user function.
Meanwhile, a communication function corresponds to a function which is used by the portable electronic device and other electronic devices in common in most fields. Many users purchase electronic devices to use the communication function and use an immediate and convenient call connection service with other users through the electronic devices. However, the electronic device for making calls is generally designed to have a display unit smaller than or equal to a predetermined size in order to support a portable function. Accordingly, the electronic device for making calls has some limitations in executing the communication function since a size of the display unit of the electronic device is limited. For example, the electronic device for making calls has a difficulty in inputting a text, controlling a screen, or executing a particular content.
Meanwhile, with the recent development of a computing device, many people perform several tasks by using the computing device. Particularly, the computing device used for performing tasks provides a keyboard including a plurality of key buttons, a mouse manufactured to substantially fit a user's hand, a large screen and the like for the purpose of quick work processing, task identification and other purposes. Accordingly, the users can achieve quicker work progress and control other contents by using the computing device. However, the users have difficulties in managing the electronic devices for making calls while using the computing device. That is, since the electronic device for making calls is kept or stored in a separate place during an operation using the computing device, the user cannot immediately identify a particular event related to a communication service which is generated in the electronic device for making calls. Accordingly, conventional users find it burdensome to manage the generation of the particular event of the electronic device for making calls while performing the operations of the computing device and thus have difficulties in properly managing the electronic device for making calls.